


Welcome Home

by beccaelizabeth



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Jossed, M/M, PWP, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaelizabeth/pseuds/beccaelizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack comes back.  And then there is sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the actual point of writing this was me trying to write something where it's all made of sex but that summary there is not in fact the whole story. There's meant to be more of a conversation in body language going on. This may just be me finding an excuse to get past the blushy filters on my brain.
> 
> Written before Torchwood 2-01 was on, got jossed by that.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta by [**darthhellokitty**](http://darthhellokitty.livejournal.com/profile)

The party was a team effort. Gwen made the banner that said "Welcome Home Jack." Owen added the bits that said "You bastard." Tosh worked the CCTV, tracking him and the other two from the most wanted alert, the Doctor and Martha Jones.

... Gwen had phoned around the local police so the three of them wouldn't get arrested on their way there.

Ianto made coffee. This required him to stay next to the coffee machine while Tosh constantly updated the ETA, which suited him fine. The coffee ritual required a degree of attention approaching a meditative state, and kept busy his slightly shaking hands. The Harkness special brew, caffeinated to a degree deadly to mere mortals, had been packed away for months. Getting it out again now felt like the first breath of normality that year.

The timing was tricky – the pause for conversation in the Plas gave them several false starts – but Ianto, unflappable, still managed it. As Jack descended on the invisible lift, Ianto was heading down the stairs with mug in hand.

"Harkness!" Owen yelled up, "About bloody time!"

"I see I'm expected," Jack called down, with that grin of his in full effect.

"No thanks to you! You leave us running half way round the world on false alarms, and we have to hear from bloody UNIT you've been working for them? Thanks, boss, thanks so much!"

Jack reached the ground, stepped off the stone, and was immediately pounced by Gwen. She spoke into his shoulder as she hugged him.

"You're here! Finally! God, we looked all over. Formal missing persons search, posters everywhere, police…!" She stepped back and slapped him on the arm.

He flinched back, clowning. "Ouch! Good to know you care!" He pouted, rubbing at his arm. Then he grinned again as Tosh took her turn. He tucked her in under his chin and hugged her hard, and she held on just as tight. "I'm sorry. I tried to contact you, but..."

"The Archangel system watched everything. We know. UNIT sent the files over." Tosh stepped back. "I'm sorry Jack, I don't know how I missed it."

"We missed it because we're human. Perception filters and mind control – nothing much we can do until we know they're there."

"And they stop us knowing they're there. I know. But Harold Saxon! Just last week he was..."

"Ordering us around, and we were letting him. While you go saving the world with a Doctor and a med student. Nice one, boss." Owen shook his head, in arm's reach but not reaching.

"So I am still the boss then?" Jack asked.

Owen shrugged. "I still your second?"

Jack grinned, grabbed, and pulled him into a hug.

Owen grumbled in suitably manly fashion, but he didn't pull away until Jack did.

Ianto waited patiently, two steps back. When Jack looked around he held the mug out to him, butler mask firmly in place.

Jack's grin amped up from seeing him, then dimmed just a little for the lack of mirroring. He reached out and took the coffee, fingers brushing. Ianto let him, but dropped his hand to his side as soon as Jack had the drink firmly. Jack lifted the cup up, closed his eyes, and breathed deep. He smiled, a private sort of appreciation. Then he brought cup to lips and sipped.

"Mmmmm." His happy sound was only just this side of indecent. Then he took a longer swallow and the noises crossed the line. "Oh yeah... Ianto, you have no idea how long I've wanted this." Jack's eyes met his over the rim and found Ianto's icy calm crumbling, just enough. Coffee was forgotten as that glance spoke. Then Jack took those two steps, pulled Ianto in tight, and kissed him.

Ianto kissed back, hesitant at first, then slid his arms under the greatcoat and let his world narrow down to just Jack in his arms again, taste of coffee in their mouths, and scent of… oil? Machinery? And cheap soap – Jack hadn't been getting his favourite brands lately, then. Ianto absently added them to his mental shopping list... Then forgot all about it as Jack seemed ready to make up for half a year of kisses at once.

"Somebody get the bucket," Owen said.

Ianto tensed up, his shoulders rising, back to where they'd been for months. The kiss broke, and the two of them turned in unison to glare at Harper.

"That better be for the champagne," Jack told him, still not letting go of Ianto.

"We only bought beer." In response to the raised eyebrow, he elaborated, "Well, it was only a 'Back from the back of beyond' party until we got the phone call. And it's not like you ever drink anyway."

"Today I'll make an exception," Jack said, something in the undertones that had Ianto looking at him closely. Jack noticed and grinned at him again.

"Alright! You buying? Ow!" Owen rubbed his arm where Gwen had decided it was his turn for a slap.

"We'll all go out, make a night of it," Gwen said.

"It's afternoon," Tosh pointed out.

Gwen grinned. "So we better stop at the cashpoint first."

Jack laughed, a real burst of happiness, still tucked close enough to Ianto he could feel it.

Ianto found he was grinning too, a bit. Just on one side.

"I'll get my coat," he said, and ducked away.

They all piled on the lift together, crowded close to fit, Jack in the middle and leering gleefully. "Exactly where I want to be."

They stepped off the lift in a mob, afternoon sunshine matching Jack's mood, gloriously bright. The grin shone nearly as much as the fountain.

Then Gwen, fumbling her purse, spilled half her money. Coins rolled one way, notes blew the other, and the team scattered after them. Most of them went after the big money. Ianto dropped back to patiently pick up the small change.

When he turned again he found Jack standing in the fountain's shadow, grin gone for a moment. He was staring off across the Plas. When Ianto looked he caught a glimpse of a long brown coat and a black woman in a burgundy jacket. When he looked back at Jack he saw, just for a moment, the glee slip, and such a sense of loss show through…

Ianto stepped up beside him, and saw a shiver that the shade did not explain. Then the Captain noticed him, and that broad grin spread once again, warm and genuine.

Ianto smiled back in return, somewhat shyly. He moved until the back of their hands brushed together.

Jack moved closer and took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

Ianto's smile became a grin to match Jack's.

"Oi! You two! Come on!" Owen yelled back at them.

Jack glanced his way again, then backed in that direction, pulling Ianto along.

Ianto hurried a couple of steps until they walked side by side together.

***

At the pub they grabbed extra chairs and got five crowded round a two person table. Jack ended up in the corner, as if to trap him in with them. Gwen claimed the seat on his left; Ianto had been pulled in on his right. Jack was indeed breaking long habit and drinking actual alcohol. Not the carefully nursed whisky of the night after losses, just happily drinking whatever was put in front of him, keeping up with the rest of the team.

Ianto stuck with water instead. When Jack noticed he got a lopsided smile and a nod. And he felt Jack relax just that little bit more. It was easy to feel – Jack kept an arm around Ianto's waist, under the suit jacket, pulled as close as the chairs allowed. His thumb made little circles just above Ianto's belt. The heat of it spread out as the time passed.

Conversation bounced along driven by the Harkness charm. Outrageous anecdotes followed one after the other, barely leaving room to get a word in edgeways. It kept the mood light and the team laughing. Only Gwen hadn't heard it all before, but when Jack was on form, who minded? He'd just finished the one about the dancing girl with the extra... attributes, the one who'd tried to follow him home, and he stopped for a moment to drink.

Owen chipped in, "So, what about this year? Heartbreak Harkness leave anyone else behind?"

Ianto put his glass down carefully, resisting the urge to punch Owen. He'd had a lot of practice at that lately. Then he caught the way Owen was looking at him, and felt perception shift oddly – Owen was prickly and defensive as usual, but was he actually trying to be on _Ianto's_ side? The way he shifted closer said maybe, as did the way he looked sideways at how Jack held him.

That enfolding arm was full of tension for a moment. The hand went flat against him, held on tighter. Then Jack consciously relaxed, put his pint down.

"Oh yeah. Guys and girls in uniforms, I had them all coming after me." Just a twist of bitter sarcasm in there.

"Britain's most wanted," Gwen nodded. "Can't have left much time."

"What about that bird on the wanted notice... or your Doctor friend?" Owen persisted. Getting only a level look from Jack he kept going. "That wouldn't be _The_ Doctor, would it? The arrest on sight, Torchwood exists to stop him Doctor?"

The hand slipped from around Ianto, settled near Jack's leg. In easy reach of the holster. Owen noticed and shifted in his chair, ready to rise.

"Let's just say the wanted posters don't tell much of the story." The Captain stared at Owen, darkness in his eyes.

Owen stared back. Then he nodded, slowly. He dropped his head, and his eyes fell on his empty pint. "Right. Whose round is it?"

Ianto stood up. "Mine." He collected orders with half an ear, kept an eye on Jack. The man looked tired, really tired, just for a moment.

Then he looked up and saw Ianto looking. He reached over and caught his hand. He opened his mouth to say something, then glanced around at the others there, and just squeezed.

Ianto smiled and squeezed back. Jack grinned in return like the sun coming out.

Glass clinked as Owen shoved the empties together. Ianto reluctantly let go and headed for the bar.

Waiting to order, he heard laughter behind him and turned around to look. Jack was holding court again, some comment bringing back the party mood. Then he pushed both hands on the table and announced something; not hard to guess what – he stood and headed for the bathroom.

Ianto waited all of fifty seconds before following him.

***

The cubicle door banged into the wall as Ianto pushed Jack inside. He rained sloppy kisses over as much skin as he could get to, mouth and face and throat, while his hands roamed lower, pushed down into trousers now only the braces kept up. Jack gave back as good as he got, hands on Ianto's arse, pulling him in tight, sucking on his neck just above the collar. When the door rattled again he clumsily kicked the cubicle closed. Ianto spun him around to lean against it; couldn't spare a hand for the bolt.

"O-Okay... Not quite how... I planned... Uh!" Jack managed to gasp.

"Did your plan involve waiting?" Ianto asked.

"And a bed," Jack said.

Ianto's hand on his cock answered that.

"Or this... is good..."

They trailed off into groans.

"Jack... Jack..." Ianto whispered over and over, all other words vanished under Jack's so familiar touch.

Jack only said his name the once – a strangled sort of half shout when he came.

It was enough.

***

When they headed back to the bar, Ianto's jacket carefully buttoned, Jack's shirt just a bit wet, the others realised they'd be making an _early_ night of it.

Though Owen made sure Ianto bought his round first.

***

Ianto took Jack back to his flat. No discussion, he led and Jack followed. While Ianto locked up, Jack looked around, half security check and half curiosity. He didn't find much, until he got to the bedroom. One bedside cabinet still held the book he'd left behind. Underneath it the small cupboard had a change of clothes, even a spare pair of braces. When Ianto came in – bottled water in both hands – he found Jack grinning at it all like Christmas presents, and blushed.

"It never felt right putting them back. Torchwood would just box everything away," he explained.

Jack turned that best-presents grin on him, came over, and pulled him in to kiss. Sweet and slow and promising... The only way those lips made promises. When he broke the kiss Ianto sighed.

Jack said, "I don't deserve you."

"No," Ianto replied, and couldn't make a joke of it just then.

Jack dropped his head, eyes briefly hurt before he hid them.

Ianto leaned forwards until their foreheads touched. On another sigh, he whispered, "I missed you."

"I'm back now," Jack told him.

"I noticed." Ianto smirked. Then he turned them both and pushed Jack onto the bed.

"Forceful today!" Jack smirked in return, but the shine wasn't quite in it. He sat back, pulled his boots off, as Ianto went around to put the water by the bed.

Ianto flicked the bedside lamp on, then went back to turn the main light off.

"No," Jack said, just a little fast. When Ianto raised an eyebrow, Jack told him, "I want to see you."

Ianto nodded slowly, then just as slowly let the jacket slide off his shoulders and tossed it over a chair. He reached up and pulled off the tie, then started to undo buttons, one by one.

"Oh yeah," Jack breathed. He watched a moment, then pushed himself up the bed. As Ianto stripped for him, Jack turned the sheets back, pushed his trousers off fast and slid under them.

Puzzled, Ianto tilted his head, but Jack just watched his hands as they went lower. Ianto shrugged, and turned the movement into striptease as his shirt came off. He felt Jack's eyes like paths of heat, skimming over his skin, following his fingertips as he skimmed down his chest and lower, to pop the button on his trousers. He'd never thought of himself as anything special, in the looks department, but the way Jack looked at him – the way he always looked – that left him in no doubt. Jack wanted him, was watching him with outright hunger, hand pumping below the sheets before his hips lifted to slide his boxers off. By the time Ianto straightened, finally naked, those shorts flew through the air and hit him in the chest. He giggled, grinned at the man waiting naked in his bed, and dropped the rest of his clothes in an untidy heap, better things to do than fold neatly right now. He was on the bed in one step, leaning over Jack a moment later – the sheet still between them. He hesitated.

Jack reached up and pulled him down, one hand on his neck and the other sliding right down. This kiss was electric. Ianto felt it to his toes.

"Come on." Jack flipped the sheet back on Ianto's side. He slid in, reached for Jack again. Traced one hand along remembered lines, around curves the sheet still hid. Ianto remembered times his lover's exhibitionist streak had them both stripped to the skin in the pouring rain on some rooftop above Cardiff. Not today.

Ianto took Jack's hand, pulled it against his chest, then rolled on his back, pulling Jack gently after him. He raised one leg, ran his own hand down it, inviting.

Jack grinned, and kissed him, gently. Then he started working his way down, hands exploring and lips following them. Time had made Ianto not quite familiar, and Jack set out to learn him all over again. Learn the taste and texture of him, bury his face in Ianto's armpit, scent him... though after this long day Ianto couldn't quite imagine he'd need to get that close. Still, he found himself making almost embarrassing noises when Jack nuzzled down his side just there.

Jack paused a long moment, going tense, and Ianto opened his eyes to figure out why.

Ah.

"Don't worry, it was nothing," he reassured, somewhat breathlessly.

Jack traced the scar with his fingers, measured its length against their joints – longer than one, not quite as long as another. He checked the position against human anatomy, and his brow furrowed deeper. He looked up. "Nothing?"

Ianto sighed. "I lived. It's fine."

Jack brushed a thumb back and forth along the line, eyes still full of questions.

Ianto dropped a hand to cup Jack's cheek, traced his own thumb on the worry lines there. "I'm fine." He moved his hand lower, traced Jack's lips. "Please...?"

A moment's hesitation, then Jack flicked his tongue out, pulled thumb into mouth.

Ianto shivered and relaxed back again. His other hand went to Jack's shoulder and started tracing idle patterns there. Jack's hands started moving again, drawing their map lower. Ianto found himself pressing up into them, writhing slightly as they alternated down and around. Jack pulled back off his thumb with a wet noise that made Ianto gulp. He put his lips to better use tracing stomach muscles, dipped his tongue into the dent of Ianto's navel. Ianto's hips twitched up, hardening cock bouncing a little between the two men. Jack hummed in appreciation and drew an answering noise from Ianto. His thumb drew wet lines along shoulder and down bicep, Ianto's hand wrapping around the strength there. Tongue went lower still and Ianto pushed his hand flat on Jack's back, urging him down.

Instead the contrary bastard pushed up... the length of him now between Ianto's legs, the friction as he moved up skimming up the inside of his thighs. He pressed in for more, looked up to see Jack grinning above him, and instead pulled them wider, let his lover settle in between. Now cock pressed against cock, both hard, hot. Jack flexed his hips and drew a moan from both of them. Then he captured sounds in kisses, licking into Ianto's mouth in time with the rhythm their hips took up.

Ianto's hands wandered, tried to touch Jack everywhere. But anywhere he pushed down Jack pushed back, pulled bodies away from each other. Ianto got the message, brought his hands up instead. One gently wound in Jack's hair broke the kiss – not Ianto's intent. Or Jack's either by the look, almost apology, as their eyes met. He dipped down again, pressed a brief kiss on his lips, then leaned away to the cabinet on Ianto's side.

He came back with condoms, lube in a pump bottle, and a grin that pooled yet more heat in Ianto's groin.

"Yes. Please." Ianto said quickly. He spread his legs wider, feeling entirely wanton, and good about it.

Jack slid down him, trailing kisses as he went, sucking on a nipple for just long enough to leave Ianto aching for more. As Jack moved lower Ianto's own hands went to his chest, playing there.

Jack made a happy sound, and Ianto glanced down to see him watching those hands. He blushed, then pinched himself, and gasped.

Jack dropped what he was carrying and skimmed both hands down Ianto's sides, over his hips, settled his thumbs just inside his hip bones. He rubbed there just hard enough. When Ianto pushed up he got answering pressure, Jack's body weight coming down just enough to hold him. Ianto welcomed him, spread himself wider, and reached down to touch.

"No. Just... What you were doing. Please?" Jack asked. He looked up.

Eye contact, better than words, hot as kisses. Ianto kept his gaze steady as he reached up and slid two fingers in his own mouth. Jack licked his lips as he watched him suck. Ianto took them wet from his mouth back to his chest, started drawing little circles there. But Jack wasn't watching them any more. He reached instead to replace those fingers, slide his own between wet lips. Ianto sucked and licked like a pledge for the future, watched Jack watch him and felt him move between his thighs. Then Jack gulped and pulled his hand away. Ianto's moan at the loss made him blush, but the way Jack looked at him now was worth it.

Then Jack touched slick fingers to Ianto's hole, and near anything was worth it.

Spit slick circled a few times, got Ianto panting breathily, then a moment's pumping lubed fingers, and Jack was pushing into him.

Ianto's moan now didn't bother him at all – he was barely aware of it, too focused down and in. The blush wouldn't have shown up anyhow, flushed as he was. Everywhere was heat and friction. One hand splayed on his chest now, the other dropped lower, to his cock.

Jack moved back to watch, but Ianto reached for him. So instead he moved back in, lined them up so Ianto could reach both for a moment. He pulled out – loss bemoaned by both – then passed Ianto a condom. Both hands fumbled on the packet, then wiped enough lube off on the sheets to get the thing open. Jack grinned down at him, then gasped and rolled his head back as the condom rolled on. Ianto's firm grip slid all the way down, then held the rubber there as his other hand pumped slowly. Jack's breath was ragged for a moment, then he got back under control. At no point did his eyes quite close, keeping that gaze locked on Ianto. He felt it more than the hand at his hip, felt it as hot as the cock in his hand.

Jack moved up for one swift kiss, then pulled Ianto's hand away. Clean hand laced fingers together with Ianto, pressed his hand into the sheets beside his head. The other slicked lube down Jack's cock, held himself tight, as he moved down, and started to press in.

"God! Jack! Missed this..." Ianto hissed, eyes falling closed.

Hot pressure, absolute bliss... Stopping, still, as Jack panted. "Ianto..." Barely voiced, but Ianto felt it.

He opened his eyes, saw Jack's eyes questing, questioning... find an answer in his, and with a grin he'd right then happily die for Jack pushed in again.

Ianto rose up to meet him, gasping, and the rhythm took them.

Their hands stayed laced together, and they never looked away. Jack watched as Ianto finally moaned completion; Ianto stayed wide eyed as Jack thrust furiously and came.

***

After, Jack snuggled. This was rare enough. He'd put his head on Ianto's chest, wrapped his arms around him, and pressed in tight along his side. But the part that was unprecedented was that the man seemed to be asleep.

They'd spent the night in the same bed before, but whenever Ianto woke Jack had been reading, booklight shining carefully on the pages. He'd never actually seen him sleep.

He was almost afraid to move now.

Jack shifted slightly, snuffled, turned his face in to Ianto. Then he settled again, breathing even.

Ianto was propped up on pillows, the happy kind of tired, but not actually sleepy, yet. He was, however, thirsty. Bottled water was in arm's reach, but would reaching disturb Jack?

He looked down, saw the expression on Jack's face, and decided not to risk it just yet. He'd looked happy, yes, but... He looked like he really needed this.

It was almost an hour later before Ianto really had to try to drink. Reaching for the bottle worked out, slowly. Bringing it back over so he could hold on to it without shifting did not disturb Jack. But the tiny pop of the lid as he flicked it open...

Jack jumped, eyes wide, half sitting up. He was tensed all over in an instant, ready to bolt. Then his eyes focused, on Ianto, and on the bottle he held. He smiled.

"Mine?" he croaked.

Ianto grinned and handed it over. He got the other bottle for himself.

Jack rolled over and tipped the bottle up, squirted some from the sports lid into his mouth, kept it for a moment, then swallowed. Then he proceeded to chug the whole bottle.

Ianto got two mouthfuls of his own, watched Jack finish his, considered, then gravely handed the bottle over.

Jack grinned, and now drank more sedately. He still didn't stop until the water was gone.

Empty in each hand he looked at them, and sighed.

"I could get more," Ianto offered.

"Nah," Jack replied. He closed his eyes a moment, then rolled to his feet. "I'll get some on the way back."

Out in the hall the bathroom door closed. Ianto took the opportunity to get out of bed and clean it up a bit. The lube bottle had been bumping against his leg for half an hour.

When Jack got back the bed was tidier, and more comfortable. Ianto had moved down and rolled over towards Jack's side. He'd left the covers back for him.

Jack switched off the main light as he came in. He handed him another water bottle and then climbed in. "Last one. I filled the filter jug for later."

Ianto grinned, feeling cosy and domestic.

Jack grinned back, then rolled over and reached for his book.

"You know, we're going to have to talk some time."

Ianto watched Jack's shoulders as they tensed again. His back really spoke volumes. Rather depressing ones.

Ianto rolled flat onto his side of the bed again.

Jack followed suit on his own. He rubbed his eyes, and said, "I know." He let his hand fall, then turned his head to face Ianto. "I just... I'm here, now. I survived. I'm fine."

Ianto blinked, considered scars that wouldn't show.

"And I missed this." Jack smiled, sort of lopsided, and reached to rub the back of his hand against Ianto's.

Ianto looked back at him, then rolled again to face Jack. Another sunshine grin rewarded him.

Ianto rested his head on Jack's chest, and Jack reached for his book. He didn't open it though. Just held it next to him, for later.


End file.
